


Peppermint

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Kira has a run-in with the castle chef.Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

Where was it?  Kira blew at a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, standing on her toes to reach further into the cabinet.  Moneca’s menstrual cycle was once again giving her debilitating cramps, and she was going to help.  If she could only find…!

“Maker’s breath,” she muttered, climbing onto the counter.  “Where in Andraste’s name did they _put_ it?”

She had moved her collection of teas down to the kitchen for convenience’s sake, but if she couldn’t _find_ it, it did her no good whatsoever to have them down here.  Moneca needed that tea—the sooner the better.

“Hey!”  The cook’s voice was commandeering and insulting.  “What in Maker’s name are you doing up there, you stupid knife-ear?  I’ve a right to…” his voice trailed off and he paled visibly as Kira turned around and glared at him.

“You’ve a right to _what_?” she challenged.

“Ch-Chancellor Surana!  I… I had no idea you… here,” he said hurrying forward, “let me help you…”

“I am quite capable of getting down by myself,” Kira said, climbing off the counter again.  “‘Knife-ear,’” she spat.  “How dare you!  Surely you know how _distasteful_ the Queen finds such language.  Shall I inform their Majesties how you’ve been speaking to your help?  I doubt in her current state the Queen will be amiable… you know how _violent_ she can be when she is unwell.”

“No…” the cook continued, holding up his hands.  “No, no, please…”

Kira glared at the sniveling man.  Though she was a head shorter, she currently towered over him and she was starting to like the feeling.  “Where are my teas?” she demanded.

“Your what, Chancellor?”

“My collection of teas.  A wooden container filled with _my_ herbs.  Where is it?”

“Oh… it’s… here.”  He hurried to a small cabinet and opened it, removing the box and holding it meekly out to her.

Kira snatched the box from him, placing it on the counter and opening it, breathing deeply the marvelous mixture of aromas from lavender to chamomile to the one she had been searching for: peppermint.  The scents calmed her almost instantly.  “Thank you,” she said.

“Is there any other way I may assist you, Chancellor?”

“Just go away.  And _pray_ I don’t tell their Majesties what you called me.”

“Y-Y-Yes, m’lady.”

Kira picked up the peppermint, her hands shaking slightly, and took another deep, calming breath.  Perhaps she needed to make herself a cup as well to calm herself.


End file.
